


Surfacing

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Additional Warnings Apply, Codependency, Comment Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Incest, Outdoor Sex, Water, Wincest - Freeform, girl!Dean, skinnydipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "[Sam/girl!Dean; dirty pretty](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/235150.html?thread=5601934#t5601934%22)" over at [Comment Porn Month](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/231800.html).

She emerges, breaking the surface of the murky lake, skin freckled with watery grime, the muddy green of some kind of plant plastered to her short hair. She squeezes her eyes shut, shakes her head and her whole body, and it's only when she stands up all the way that Sam realizes she left all her clothes on the bank.

There's no shyness between them at this point. He swims out to her, just a few strokes and she's in his arms, legs around his hips, hands greedy in his hair and on his back. Their kiss tastes like the lake water at first, but as they explore each other for the thousandth or hundred-thousandth time, the earthy brown taste dissipates until all that's left is the two of them, hungry but lazy, stopped here in the middle of nowhere with all the time in the world.

Sam walks them to the shore, carrying Dinah once they're out of the water, just far enough to get them into the shade, where they tumble onto each other, dirty and naked and slippery. Sam tangles their fingers together, and she moans long and low as he slides into her. Her hunger gives way to desperation, and she pulls him as close as she can, like she'd pull all of him into her if she could. This is as near as they can get, though, their two bodies like one underneath the overhanging trees, tangled together like they always have been, always will be.


End file.
